


Lance's Question

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confusion, Corny, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Jokes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has a really important question to ask Hunk and Pidge one day, because something just doesn't quite make sense. Hunk tries to give genuine...uh, advice; and Pidge just tries (and fails) not to laugh.Oneshot/drabble





	Lance's Question

Lance was confused with his life. But as Pidge would say: ‘look at your life, look at your choices’. Right now there was one thing that he really didn’t get though, so he decided to talk to Pidge and Hunk about it. 

“Okay. So if homosexuality isn’t contagious…” Lance took a deep breath; he was completely serious here too. That was the sad part. “Then why do I get gay thoughts every time Keith takes off his shirt?”

...slowly, Pidge buried their face in their hands. Hunk looked at them, at a complete and utter loss, before slowly looking back at Lance himself, his mouth parted slightly in shock. 

“...I guess you should just ask Keith yourself, man. He’s the only one that can answer that.”


End file.
